Find What It Means
by morterlle
Summary: Pein wants Itachi and Hidan wants Deidara. Itachi and Deidara are lovers. How does that work out? Well maybe Hidan will that a chance of listening to Pein. How would turn out? A lot of questions and one story to answer it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Find What It Means**_

Deidara walked past his room, going towards Itachi's room instead. There were two reasons that he didn't want to go into his: The annoying Tobi and he wanted see Itachi anyway. He also didn't want to go into his own room because Hidan's room is right across from his. Deidara had been trying to avoid the albino, but that's only because Hidan have been eyeing Deidara in a way that he didn't like, well he didn't like when Hidan looked at him in any kind of way. Hidan always had something to say to him, weither it was a sneer, insult (which is mostly what would come from his mouth), or something out of context that the young wouldn't understand or want to hear.

Deidara stopped infront of Itachi's room and knocked. He waited awhile then knocked again. Since Deidara thought that he waited too long, he opened the door and walked in. He then stopped and stepped back a bit. "Sorry Pein-Sama," he said as his eyes darted to Itachi, who look iearrted. "You should know not to enter if no one answer the door. Leave," Pein said as he pointed to the door. Deidara nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. He then sigh because he had to go back into the pit of hell: his own room.

"I never thought that you were so devoited to him," Pein said with a smirk on his face. Itachi held back his smart remark and said,"I'm not going to devoit to you the same as I am to him. The only thing that I'm going to do for you is follow your orders for missions, not for my body." Pein scuffed. "I dont want your body, I want you." Pein bended down so that he was face to face with Itachi,"I can give you so much, but you want to stay with the blonde. I'm going to feel so sorry for you when he leaves you for Hidan." Itachi closed his hand into a tight fist, but kept his cool. "He hates Hidan. Hidan may want Deidara but Deidara not going to him."

Pein kept his smirk as he stood and turned to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door. "I'll always be open for you when Deidara don't give you what you want." Then he left, leaving Itachi to try to cool down. He knew Deidara, what he likes and dislikes. After awhile of sitting there on his bed, he got up and headed to Deidara's room. He stopped in the hallway when he saw Hidan talking to Deidara. He wore this smile that made Deidara smile as well. Itachi walked up to the both of them and grabbed Hidan's shoulder. This action make Hidan laugh a bit.

"Whoah there, got an attidute?" Itachi jerked Hidan back because of that comment. He then grabbed Deidara's wrist and dragged him along as he rushed to his room. Deidara didn't like to be dragged, let alone by any of his body parts. Itachi pushed Deidara in the room and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Deidara asked. Itachi still kept his cool, and wore his cold, expressionless face. "Don't go near Hidan," Itachi commanded. Deidara arched an eyebrow. "Since when did you care about me talking to Hidan? You know I don't even like to be around him, but he was just talking about my art." Itachi sat where Deidara was and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Deidara kissed back without any arugment. "I just don't trust Hidan around you," Itachi lied. Well, he was telling the truth, but not the whole story.

"I know, he is a big pervert. Itachi, did you get into any trouble with Pein-Sama?" Deidara asked, as to the event that happened earlier. Itachi looked away. "No, he just wanted something from me that I can't give him..." Deidara just blinked. "Okay then..." The room got extreamly quiet and still. They both looked the opposite way of each other. "Well.." Deidara said as he got up and streached, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Are you coming with me?" Itachi nodded his head but had a distanced glaze in his eyes. Deidara didn't notice it, only because Itachi never looked distance than where he is.

As the both of them walked to the kitchen of the base, Itachi had a sudden idea. "Dei, I'm going to go see Pein-Sama to discuss some things. Is that alright?" Deidara nodded, and bit his lip. There was a 95.99 percent chance that Hidan was going to be eating there, and Itachi didn't want Deidara anywhere near Hidan. "Thank you," Itachi said and walked in the opposite way to the kitchen. Deidara glanced over his shoulder at Itachi, then walked forward towards his destination.

Itachi knocked on his leader door and waited. "Enter.." Itachi hear Pein say just moments later after he knocked. Itachi opened the door and walked forward and bowed abit, then took a seat on a chair infront of Pein's desk. "Have you made up your mind yet?" Pein asked with the same smirk. "No, I just want you to leave me and Deidara alone. What do you want me to do to settle this altogether?" Itachi asked in a stern voice."What would I want?" Pein asked himself. He started to tap his fingers on his desk and hum a tune. Itachi looked at him with cold eyes, which made Pein laugh."Oh Itachi, do you know what I really want?" Pein said as he got up and walked around the desk and and stopped infront of Itachi.

"No," Itachi said. Pein grabbed Itachi's face softly and pulled his face fairly closely to his own. "This is what I want..." Pein said softly and kissed Itachi. Itachi thought about what he was going to do next, and he did it. He kissed back. Pein pulled away and smiled. No one said a thing. Pein kissed Itachi with more force. Itachi kissed back with just alittle harder than Pein. Pein slowly let all of his weight on Itachi and started to nibble on his lip. Itachi opened his mouth to let Pein's tounge slide in. They started to take it farther then they should have...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen where Deidara was cooking himself something to eat. He also made alittle more of what he was making to save Itachi. Deidara wasn't aware that Hidan had enter the room. "Mmmm... Whatcha cookin'?" Hidan asked Deidara as he got closer than he ever been. "Just some rice with some chicken breast," Deidara said, still not paying any attention to Hidan and his actions. Hidan wraped his arm around Deidara's waist and kissed the crook of his neck. Deidara stood there dumbfounded.

Deidara tried to back away from Hidan, but Hidan kept a tight grip around his waist. "What's wrong, Dei?" Hidan asked smiling. "Let go of me, and don't call me Dei," Deidara almost yelled. "Deidara, why do you love Itachi so much?" Hidan asked. Deidara looked at him confused. 'Why would he want to know that?' Deidara asked himself. Hidan stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I love him because he loves me..." Deidara told him.

Hidan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, leaving Deidara not the chance to turn off the food he was cooking so it won't over cook. They stopped infront of Pein's office, and stood there. "Why did you take me here?" Deidara asked Hidan. He didn't want to get in trouble for walking in on their meeting again like earlier. "Why do you think?" Hidan asked in a smart voice. Deidara rolled his eyes and slightly opened the door. His eyes widen at the scene. He closed the door and stepped back, falling onto Hidan. Hidan wrapped his arms around him and rocked side to side. "What the hell?! Why...Are they.." Deidara was so in shock that he couldn't get what he was trying to say out right. "Do you think he loves you now?" Hidan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Find What It Means**_

Deidara shook his head in disbelivef. What did he really want to do now? Ignor the fact that Itachi was cheating on him with Pein or crumble. Crumble didn't sound so bad to Deidara, especaily since he was in such a situation. Hidan, however, was quite proud of himself. Listening to Pein for once caused him to get Deidara in his arms and such. But even Hidan was suprised that Itachi would do such a thing behind Deidara's back. It didn't really matter to Hidan anyway, he got what he wanted.

"Deidara..." Hidan whispered in his ear. Deidara didn't answer him. Hidan led Deiara back into the kitchen. He sat Deidara down in a chair and went to the rice that Deidara was making and turned it off. He was glad that their dinner didn't overcook. Hidan filled two bowls of the rice and headed to the table where the in-shock Deidara sat, stareing out of the window.

"Why?" Deidara asked, not even moving his eyes. Hidan stared at him, wondering what the blond was talking about. "Why?!" Deidara yelled, but Hidan didn't flinch.

"Ya know, I wondered why, too. Itachi don't seem like that kind of person. I mean just look at him. He's all cold-heart and infamous. I say that he was using ya to get Pein jealous. But it's not like I know for sure. After all, he seemed so devoted to you and showed that he loved you. You know what he did, he killed his entire clan. And for what?! All over for some orange-haired dude."

Deidara stared at him. Hidan raised an eyebrow and smirked. Deidara couldn't even explain how retarded that sound. It could be true but that's less likely.

Hidan started to eat like it's a normal day, sunny and bright. He was in a normal mood, just like if he just sacrificed someone to his demon god. Deidara picked up his chop sticks and started to eat, too.

In silence, they ate. Never looked up at each other...

Pein watched Itachi as he put his clothes back on. "Don't be afraid to come back anytime." Itachi glanced at him. "Will that be necessary?" He asked him. Pein simply smirked. "You got what you wanted, now you can leave me and Deidara alone." Itachi said, glaring at the man that sits behind his desk.

"Maybe. Also, before you go, I have a mission for you. I know you can finish this." He said as he handed a piece of paper to Itachi. He read though it and look up at him. "What's wrong? Is it going to take too long?" Pein asked in a smudge voice.

"No, I can do it, but why don't you go?" Itachi asked, knowing that it's a set up. "Because I have other things to do." Pein said. Itachi left without a word, not ready to embrace what will take on in the kitchen...


	3. Chapter 3

"Deidara?" Itachi asked once he opened the door to the kitchen. He stopped and stared, not believing his eyes. Deidara and Hidan were too busy making out to notice Itachi. Swirling their tongues around the other and letting drool fall down their chins, Deidara had to pull back to breathe. Deiara turned to see a red faced Itachi, angry as ever.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Itachi yelled. It was Deidara's turn to be calm in a situation. "Well, I was making out with Hidan," he said casually. Itachi stormed towards Deidara and jerked his head so that it was in his own face. Deidara stared with daring eyes. Itachi forcefully kiss Deidara. "Ouch! You-" Itachi yelped as Deidara bit down on his lip. "Yo, why don't you just leave?" Hidan inverted in. "You can go suck your demon god dick!" Itachi shot at him.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Hidan teased him. "Itachi...Just leave. I'll talk to you in your room about what happened here, okay?"Deidara told Itachi slowly and looking away. Itachi glared at the both of them, wanting to stab Hidan most of all. "You heard him. Leave," Hidan said with a smirk. "Dammit Deidara!" Itachi yelled as he left the room. Hidan chuckled and leaned back to kiss Deidara once more. Deidara kissed back, but with hesitation. Hidan slid his tongue into Deidara's mouth, letting it explore. Deidara used his tongue to overcome Hidan's but fail. Soon Deidara was on Hidan's lap, tongue wrestling.

"Heh Heh..." A voice from a distance chuckled...

srry that it was so short, i kinda been busy with school and stuff. I hoped u enjoy this chapter! I'll be writing a new chapter each week hopefully


	4. NUUU

im grounded :( so no more chp. until i get ungrounded


	5. YAAY

**_IM BACK:D now these chapters are gonna be short STARTING NOW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara slowly traveled down the hall towards Itachi's room, thinking about Hidan. Or at the least tried tried to, the image of Itachi and Pein on the desk flash in his mind continuously. He need to stay calm and get answers before he begins to shout. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his destination, knowing that somewhere in time he'll regret talking. The blond slowly raised his fist to knock when the door flung open. Itachi stared directly into Deidara's eyes. Deidara brushed passed him and took a seat on the bed. Itachi looked over his shoulder and sighed, shut the door, and stood in front of the blond. The silence was heavy in the air, nearly choking both of the men so that not a word can be spoken."What the HELL was I looking at?!" Itachi shot him. Deidara wanted to get into Itachi's face but stayed calm. "Do you care to tell me what the fuck I was looking at?" Deidara asked. Itachi stoped and gave Deidara a curious look. "What are you talki-" "You know what..." Deidara whispered


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stared at Deidara but at the pit of his stomach he knew what he was talking about. "Deidara, please you need to understand tha-" "Understand what?" Deidara once again cut Itachi off. Itachi sighed and looked away. "Understand that it was against my will." Deidara scuffed, "Nice, yeah I could believe something like that." Itachi turned sharply at Deidara, shocked that he said something like that. "You enjoyed it... I saw your face..." Deidara said with his head head hanging low. "Deidara it wasn't like that," Itachi said quietly. There was a long pause. "What the hell were you doing with Hidan?" Itachi asked in a rough tone. "I was paying him back for showing me what you and Pein was doing," Deidara said. Itachi looked at Deidara because of how straight forward he was. "Yes I'm saying that because I tell the whole entire truth to my boyfriend," Deidara told him. "But I told you to stay away from him," Itachi said. Deidara simply shrugged, "I didn't, he just came in told me AND showed me."


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi's mind was clouded with different thoughts about what he should say next and what would happen next. Deidara's mind had a steady objective: Find out why and how long it has been like this. "Itachi... All I really want most of all is for you to tell me how long has this been going on," Deidara said lowly. There was a pause. "Tell me," Deidara said. Itachi didn't answer. Deidara repeated himself again and Itachi looked away. He couldn't give him a good answer but he knew it started before they started going out. He didn't want to tell him that because he'll think he's just a toy. Itachi sighed. "Deidara... I love you, and I did it to get Pein off my back." "Why?" Deidara asked. "He... wants me," Itachi said. "So you gave yourself willingly... And you just lied to me," Deidara said, angered. "Deidara.. Please lis-" "Fuck you," Deidara said as he got up to be on his way. Itachi tried to hug him but Deidara shooked him off and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Itachi stood there, wondering why?


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara went, or was heading, straight to his room when he saw Tobi. This caused Deidara to turn around to Hidan's room. The demon worshipper was waiting, as if he knew that the blond was heading towards his room. "You took care of the Uchiha?" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded and went inside. Hidan followed, closing the door and locking it. Turning Deidara around to kiss him, Hidan rested his hands on Deidara's waist. Deidara pulled back from the kiss. "How long was Itachi and Pein doing this?" Deidara asked. Hidan was in a stump when Deidara asked that. Pein told him everything to say because they both knew that blondes are curious. Hidan suddenly remembered what to say. "Before you two," Hidan said while pecking Deidara's lips. "Why didn't Itachi just tell me?" Deidara asked. "I don't know but just forget about him and your feelings for him. T He did that to you," Hidan told him. Deidara returned the kiss. Hidan held him close.


End file.
